mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1
Przyjaźń to Magia, część 1 ' to pierwszy odcinek, pierwszego sezonu serialu animowanego ''My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia, a także pierwszy odcinek jaki kiedykolwiek został wyemitowany. W tym odcinku Twilight Sparkle zostaje wysłana do Ponyville przez Księżniczkę Celestię w celu nadzorowania przygotowań do obchodów Letniego Święta Słońca, a także w celu zdobycia nowych przyjaciół. Tam, Twilight poznaje Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack i Fluttershy. Odcinek znany jest również pod nazwą "Klacz w Księżycu". Fabuła '''Prolog Odcinek rozpoczyna się otwarciem książki oraz słowami narratora (którym jest Księżniczka Celestia) "Dawno, dawno temu". Później narrator opowiada o dwóch królewskich siostrach rządzących w magicznej krainie zwanej Equestrią. Całość uzupełniają animowane rysunki stylizowane na średniowieczne ilustracje. Siostry ukazane są jako smukłe pegazo-jednorożce, jedna biało-różowa, a druga w kolorze modrawego fiołka. Narrator kontynuuje, że starsza siostra używała swojej mocy by budzić słońce, a młodsza by wznosić księżyc. Czas mijał, a młodsza siostra robiła się coraz bardziej zazdrosna, że kucyki z Equestrii kochały dzień, a w nocy spały. Pewnej nocy, nie chciała nawet opuścić księżyca, by ustąpić miejsca nowemu dniu. Ta gorycz przekształciła ją w Księżycową Wiedźmę, pragnącą by noc zapanowała wiecznie. Skłoniło to starszą siostrę do użycia mocy Klejnotów Harmonii i wygnania młodszej na księżyc, na całe 1000 lat. 'Nauka w Canterlocie' Głos narratora przechodzi w głos Twilight Sparkle, jednorożca, który leży na trawie w Canterlocie i czyta książkę. Kończy, mówiąc, że starsza siostra przejęła obowiązki młodszej i od tego czasu odpowiedzialna była zarówno za słońce jak i księżyc. Twilight zastanawia się nad tym co przeczytała i myśli, gdzie słyszała o Klejnotach Harmonii. Scena zanika i przechodzi w czołówkę. thumb|114px|Wieża, w której studiowała TwilightKiedy Twilight biegnie do swojego domu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, trzy jednorożce: Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, oraz Minuette zastępują jej drogę by zaprosić ją na przyjęcie do Moondancer. Ona grzecznie odmawia, mówiąc, że ma przed sobą dużo nauki i ucieka, a Twinkleshine stwierdza, że dla Twilight książki są ważniejsze od przyjaciół. Twilight wciąż przemierza Canterlot, mijając również dwa inne jednorożce: Lyra Heartstrings i Amethyst Star. Lyra uśmiecha się i przyjacielsko macha do Twilight, ale ta nawet nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Przy otwieraniu drzwi do swojej pełnej książek wieży, przez przypadek uderza drzwiami swojego smoczego asystenta - Spike'a. Twilight każe mu znaleźć książkę "Proroctwa i Przepowiednie". Wtedy zauważa, że na jego ogonie znajduje się przebita paczka z prezentem. Spike tłumaczy, że wybierał się na wspomniane wcześniej przyjęcie, ale jednorożec twierdzi, że nie mają na to czasu, a smok odpowiada, że przecież trwają wakacje. Twilight wykorzystuje swoje magiczne zdolności, by odnaleźć książkę oraz nerwowo nawołuje Spike'a, który już ją znalazł. Wyczytuje w niej: "Według legendy, w najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego, gwiazdy pomogą jej uciec i sprowadzić noc nad krainę". Po przeczytaniu tych informacji, każe Spike'owi napisać list do Księżniczki Celestii i ostrzec ją przed niebezpieczeństwem. W czasie pisania listu Spike, sugeruje, że Księżniczka może na niego nie odpisać ponieważ jest zajęta przygotowaniami do Letniego Święta Słońca.Twilight odpowiada, że dzień święta to również przepowiadany najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego, i że Celestia musi o tym wiedzieć. Dodaje również, że odkąd się znają, Księżniczka nigdy w nią nie wątpiła oraz, że ufa jej bezgranicznie. Po chwili dochodzi odpowiedź na list, która brzmi: "Moja droga i niezawodna uczennico. Wiesz jak bardzo cenię twoją pilność i że ci ufam, ale przestań już czytać te zakurzone księgi". 'Poznawanie kucyków z Ponyville' Twilight Sparkle i Spike lecą w złotym rydwanie, który napędzany jest przez dwa Pegazy z królewskiej straży. Spike kontynuuje czytanie listu, w którym Celestia pisze do Twilight, że życie to coś więcej niż nauka, dlatego powierza jej nadzorowanie przygotowań do Letniego Święta Słońca, które tego roku odbędzie się w miasteczku Ponyville. List zakończony jest zdaniem... Twilight jęczy na samą myśl o tym, więc Spike stara się ją pocieszyć i mówi jej, że w Ponyville szybko uwinie się z nadzorem, a potem będzie mogła zatrzymać się w bibliotece, gdzie na pewno uda jej się znaleźć dowód na powrót Księżycowej Wiedźmy. thumb|left|Pierwszy kucyk, którego spotyka TwilightWkrótce po wylądowaniu Spike stara się jednak namówić Twilight na zawarcie kilku nowych znajomości, sugerując, że może tutejsze kucyki są interesujące i zabawne. Podchodzi do nich różowy kucyk, ale kiedy Twilight mówi "Witaj", ona zatrzymuje oddech, napina się jak sprężyna i ucieka. 'Applejack' thumb|Przedstawię ci całą rodzinę Apple!Twilight i Spike przybywają na farmę Sweet Apple, gdzie widzą Applejack strącającą jabłka z drzew tylnymi kopytami. Ona Energicznie potrząsa kopytem Twilight, a kiedy słyszy, że przyszła by sprawdzić żywność na obchody święta, oferuje jej skosztowanie kilku specjałów. Applejack dzwoni trójkątem i wzywa całą swoją liczną rodzinę do nakrycia do stołu. Twilight jest zadowolona jakością jedzenia i grzecznie mówi, że musi iść dalej. Odrzuca również zaproszenie Apple Bloom na deser, ale kiedy widzi smutne miny wszystkich domowników, postanawia niechętnie zostać jeszcze chwilę. 'Rainbow Dash' thumb|leftPo uczcie u rodziny Apple, Spike wspomina o kucyku zwanym Rainbow Dash, który miał zająć się oczyszczeniem nieba z chmur i zadbaniem o dobrą pogodę. Dash przypadkowo wpada na Twilight, w wyniku czego obie wpadają do błotnistej kałuży. Rainbow chichocze i przeprasza, po czym sprowadza nad Twilight deszczowe chmury, by trochę ją oczyścić, a potem tworzy małe tornado by wysuszyć jej sierść, co powoduje, że jej grzywa puszy się i skręca. Rainbow i Spike'a tak rozśmieszył ten widok, że obydwoje upadają na ziemię ze śmiechu. Twilight konkluduje, że ten pegaz to Rainbow Dash i przedstawia się, mówiąc, że przyszła sprawdzić stan pogody. Rainbow nonszalancko wzrusza kopytami i mówi, że zrobi to po zakończeniu ćwiczeń do pokazu dla Wonderbolts. Twilight drwi z tego pomysłu, co skłoniło Dashie do zaprezentowania swoich umiejętności. Stwierdza, że jest w stanie oczyścić niebo w zaledwie dziesięć sekund, a na wypowiedziane przez Twilight "Akurat", z niezwykłą szybkością rozgramia wszystkie chmury. Rainbow chichocze na widok zdumionych min i mówi Twilight, że jeszcze chętnie by się z nią kiedyś spotkała. 'Rarity' thumbWydarzenia przenoszą się do wnętrza ratuszu. Spike wzdycha i mówi "Ale super!", a Twilight przytakuje, że owszem dekoracje są piękne. "Nie dekoracje, ona." Spike wskazuje na Rarity, a nad jego głowa pojawiają się małe, różowe serduszka. Twilight przewraca oczami i wita się z Rarity, która po dokończeniu dekoracji odwraca się do niej. Widząc nieuporządkowaną grzywę Twilight, zabiera ją do swojego butiku, by przywrócić jej prawidłowy wygląd. W czasie przemian, Rarity pyta skąd Twilight w ogóle pochodzi. Kiedy odpowiada, że przyjechała z Canterlotu, Rarity zachwyca się i wychwala to niezwykle wyrafinowane miejsce, po czym prosi by Twilight coś więcej jej o nim opowiedziała. Kiedy odwraca się po kilka nowych klejnotów do sukienki, Twilight i Spike uciekają. 'Fluttershy' Na koniec Twilight musi sprawdzić tylko czy muzyka jest na odpowiednim poziomie. Po chwili słyszą ze Spike'iem chór ptaków. Żółty pegaz z różową grzywą dyryguje śpiewakom, a jednemu uprzejmie mówi, że zostaje z tyłu. Twilight podchodzi i dość głośno mówi "Hop, hop!", co powoduje, że przestraszone ptaki odlatują. thumb|leftTwilight przeprasza za spłoszenie śpiewaków i prawi pegazowi komplementy dotyczące muzyki, ale on patrzy tylko nieśmiało w ziemię i nic nie mówi. Jednorożec stara się przerwać niezręczną ciszę pytaniem o imię, ale pegaz odpowiada tak cicho, że nie można rozszyfrować co mówi. Po kolejnej nieręcznej pauzie, Twilight mówi, że z muzyką wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku i kieruje się w stronę biblioteki. Pegaz zauważa Spike'a i radośnie woła "Malutki smoczek!". W pośpiechu przewraca Twilight i z zachwytem pędzi do Spike'a, ale Twilight przy pomocy swojej magii usadawia go na swoim grzbiecie i odchodzi, ale pegaz podąża za nimi i wyjawia smokowi swoje imię - Fluttershy. Do czasu dotarcia do biblioteki Spike opowiada Fluttershy historię swojego życia, aż do ich przybycia do Ponyville. Twilight próbuje się jej pozbyć twierdząc, że musi położyć Spike'a do łóżka. Fluttershy mówi, że chętnie sama to zrobi, ale Twilight wyrzuca ją za drzwi i życzy dobrej nocy. Wewnątrz biblioteki jest ciemno, widać jedynie oczy Twilight i Spike'a. Smok sarkastycznie narzeka na nieodpowiednie zachowanie Twilight, a ona przyznaje mu rację, ale jednocześnie tłumaczy, że chciała jak najszybciej zabrać się za naukę o Księżycowej Wiedźmie, bez bandy szalonych kucyków próbujących się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Wtedy zapalają się światła, a oczom Twilight i Spike'a ukazuje się dość spora grupa kucyków, krzyczących "Niespodzianka!". Wszędzie latają serpentyny i balony, a scena powoli się przyciemnia. 'Pinkie Pie' thumb|Niespodzianka! Różowy kucyk, który pojawił się już wcześniej, przedstawia się jako Pinkie Pie i mówi, że urządził na cześć Twilight imprezę. Jest bardzo rozmowna, właściwie nie pozwala Twilight dojść do słowa i tłumaczy jej, że zna wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville, więc kiedy ją zobaczyła, od razu wiedziała, że jest nowa i postanowiła wyprawić dla niej przyjęcie, by ta nie czuła się samotna. Twilight nalewa sobie soku, okazuje się jednak, że pomyliła butelki i wlała sobie do kieliszka ostry sos, po czym komicznie uciekła z pokoju, wraz z płonącą grzywa i ogonem. Pinke polewa owym sosem jedną z babeczek i zajada ze smakiem, co powoduje, że inne kucyki patrzą na nią niezręcznie. 'Derpy Hooves' W czasie imprezowej sceny, szary pegaz z grzywą w kolorze słomy, pojawia się w tle, w kilku ujęciach. W czasie sekwencji z ostrym sosem, jej twarz początkowo jest zasłonięta, ale po zakończeniu nalewania go przez Twilight, widzimy ją całą. W czasie tej sceny jej oczy wyglądają dość nietypowo: każde patrzy w inną stronę.Lauren Faust tłumaczyła, że zez tego kucyka to zwykły błąd animatora, ale fanom tak się spodobał, że postanowiono pozostawić go z zezem już do końca serii. Przez owych fanów został również spopularyzowany i nazwany Derpy Hooves 'Pokój Twilight' Twilight leży w swoim łóżku i z irytacją zerka na zegarek. Spike wchodzi do jej pokoju i zaprasza ją na jedną z imprezowych gier. Ona naskakuje na niego, ale Spike tłumaczy jej, że w wigilię Święta Słońca wszyscy się bawią, oraz że nikt nie chce przegapić momentu, w którym Księżniczka Celestia budzi słońce. W końcu jednak odpuszcza i wychodzi. Twilight drwiąco powtarza jego ostatnie zdanie i dramatycznie żali się samej sobie. Później patrzy na księżyc i powtarza słowa z legendy o Lunie, które zapamiętała. Wtedy z powrotem pojawia się Spike i przypomina jej o święcie. 'Powrót Księżycowej Wiedźmy' thumbPinkie Pie spotyka się z Twilight i Spike'iem w miejscowym ratuszu, gdzie odbywają się uroczystości związane z Letnim Świętem Słońca, i opowiada im jak bardzo podekscytowana jest całym tym wydarzeniem. Ptasi chór Fluttershy zaczyna śpiewać, a Burmistrzyni wygłasza krótkie przemówienie i zapowiada Księżniczkę Celestię. W czasie tego przemówienia Twilight nerwowo zerka na księżyc, który jest w trakcie transformacji. Okazuje się również, że Księżniczka jest nieobecna. Pinkie zaczyna krzyczeć kiedy zauważa niesamowicie świecącą mgłę, a wszystkie zgromadzone kucyki zatrzymują oddech. Twilight rozpoznaje kucyka, która wyłania się z mgły, a kiedy nazywa go Księżniczką Luną, Spike mdleje. Księżycowa Wiedźma mówi do wszystkich kucyków: Pinkie Pie bierze jej pytanie na poważnie i podaje jej kilka swoich odpowiedzi, ale Applejack zatyka jej buzię babeczką, a równocześnie trzyma wyrywającą się do bitki Rainbow Dash. Wiedźma kontynuuje i zwraca się do Fluttershy i Rarity z oskarżającymi pytaniami, co powoduje, że Twilight mówi: Po tym jak Twilight ujawnia tożsamość Księżycowej Wiedźmy, wszystkie kucyki wstrzymują oddech ze zdenerwowania, a Luna mówi jej, że jest pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy. Pyta Twilight, czy wie również po co tu przybyła, ale jednorożec był zbyt przerażony by odpowiedzieć. Odcinek kończy się na słowach Wiedźmy, która mówi, że "Ten długi dzień, moje drogie kucyki, będzie waszym ostatnim. Bo od tej pory noc będzie...trwała...wiecznie!". Potem śmieje się maniakalnie, przy odgłosach piorunów, a Twilight uświadamia sobie, że może być już tylko gorzej. Cytaty :Twilight Sparkle: Chwytaj za pióro: Do Księżniczki. :Spike: Już się robi! :Twilight Sparkle: Droga nauczycielko, jak wiesz dalej studiuję magię i właśnie odkryłam, że stoimy na krawędzi przepaści! :Spike: Czekaj: Przepy...przepy... :Twilight Sparkle: Otchłani? :Spike: Chła... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Czeluści? (Spike patrzy na nią zakłopotany) Ugh! Odkryłam, że stanie się coś złego! Bo widzisz, mityczna Księżniczka Luna może odzyskać wolność i wrócić do Equestrii i sprowadzić na nas wieczną noc! Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by to proroctwo się spełniło. Czekam na twoją odpowiedź. Twa wierna uczennica, Twilight Sparkle. :Spike: Uczennica Twilight... Sparkle. Miodzio! :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie! Wyślij. :Spike: Teraz? :Twilight Sparkle: No jasne! :Spike: Uh, ja tam się nie chcę mądrzyć, ale ona ma teraz na głowie przygotowania do Letniego Święta Słońca. A to już przecież pojutrze! :Twilight Sparkle: Właśnie dlatego. Pojutrze odbędą się tysięczne obchody Letniego Święta Słońca. Księżniczka musi dostać list niezwłocznie! :Spike: Newło... nezwło... :Twilight Sparkle: Natychmiast! :Twilight Sparkle: Pff. Przestań. W życiu nie przyjmą pegaza, który nie umie zapewnić pogody na ważny dzień. :Rainbow Dash: Ej. Gdy zechcę rozpędzę te chmury w dziesięć sekund. :Twilight Sparkle: Akurat. :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze jedna tęcza i po krzyku! I co powiesz? Dziesięć. Krótkich. Sekund. :Rarity: Na lśniące gwiazdy, skarbie! Co to ma być za coiffure? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, chodzi o moją grzywę? Um, nie ma o czym mówić. Chcę tylko sprawdzić dekoracje i zejdę ci z oczu. :Rarity: To wszystko pięknie, ale co z twoimi włosami? :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz, dokąd mnie zabierasz? Na pomoc! :Pinkie Pie: No co ty, każda porządna impreza musi być hałaśliwa, inaczej to wiesz: jest nud-na! Widziałyśmy się na początku, pamiętasz? Ty się witałaś, a ja na to dech, pamiętasz? Nie widziałam cię wcześniej, a to znaczy, że jesteś tu nowa, bo ja znam wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville i jeśli jesteś nowa to znaczy, że jeszcze nikogo nie znasz i nie masz tu żadnych przyjaciół. A jeśli nie masz przyjaciół to jesteś samotna. Zrobiło mi się smutno i coś mi przyszło do głowy, pomyślałam dech, "Trzeba urządzić wielką-odlotową-szaloną imprezę i zaprosić wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville!". I teraz masz całe tłumy przyjaciół! Galeria en:Friendship is Magic, part 1 de:Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 es:La Magia de la Amistad Parte 1 sv:Vänskap är magisk, del 1 Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszego sezonu